I was left in the rain
by Squishicus
Summary: Amy finnaly gets to go out on a date with her hero, but when he never shows up, guess who takes his place? ShadAmy songfic! R


This is a Shadow Amy songfic. Its from Avril Lagvine; Let Go.  
  
"Will you go out on a date with me Sonic? Pretty please?" Sonic smirked and replied. "Sure Amy. Anytime. Just wait for me on the bridge at 8:00. I'll be there." Amy smiled real big and ran off to go get dressed.  
  
A few minutes later...............  
  
"WHAT!? Eggman is reeking havoc on the town!? Tonight!? Aw man........... I'm sorry Amy........."  
  
Amy was standing happily on the bridge. "Finally, I get to go on a date with my hero!!! But its already 8:12 and he still isn't here............."  
  
I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waitin in the dark. I thought you'd be here, by now.  
  
Then, to Amy's luck, it started to rain. She sighed and sat down on the bench with her little jacket. It was getting wet and she was getting very cold.  
  
There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound......  
  
Just then I looked up at the sky. It was dark and I felt lonely. Maybe this was another one of his stupid tricks!  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't someone come and take me home?  
  
Just then. I passed out. I was sitting on a bench and it looked like I was sleeping. I was cold and getting a little hungry. My eyes flickered open when I saw someone familiar walk up to me.  
  
It's a damn cold night! Trying to figure out this light. Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you...............  
  
"Amy? Are you ok?" "Shadow? What are you doing here?" "Answer my question first." "I'm not fine." I started to cry. Shadow gently (wow, that's new) picked her up and carried her off to his little home. It was about the size of my house except a little bigger.  
  
I stared out his window. There were a few people walking by.  
  
I'm looking for a face. Is anybody here, I know? Cause nothing is going right, and everything's a mess. And no one likes to be alone. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
"Amy? I made you some soup. You want to talk about what happened?"  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"What is it Shadow?"  
  
"Can I just say something?"  
  
"Shadow, this is your house, and I'm listening." I sniffled a little more.  
  
"Amy, you are the most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen. Even Maria would think so."  
  
I looked at him and smiled. He was looking really cute in his robe.......... WAIT! NO DON'T GET STARTED!  
  
I hit myself in the face. "Amy? Are you feeling well?"  
  
I looked at him. I was falling in love with him.  
  
I smiled and drank some of my soup he had given me. It was really good! "Wow, Shadow, where did you get these good of cooking skills?"  
  
Shadow rubbed the back of his head. "From living by myself for 12 years. (P.S: AMY IS 24 YEARS OLD AND I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SAY HOW OLD SHADOW IS)" His eyes flashed a little. He blinked once or twice and sat down in this chair. Soon he was fast asleep.  
  
I looked over to him. I smiled and fell asleep as well. But before I did, I kissed him on the cheek. I whispered, "Thank you Shadow. I don't know what I would be doing without you here."  
  
Dream~  
  
"Heh, so, she asked me out on a date and I said, sure, I'll go out anytime with you Amy! And she ran off. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" There were a few mumbles and I heard Sonics voice. I walked into the room. It was red and Sonic and Knuckles and Tails were all playing cards. I gulped.  
  
Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind...........  
  
"Oh, guys, look who it is, its Miss Gullible." Sonic walked up to me and slapped me across the face. "Who do you think you are? Miss Perfect! More like Miss Gullible!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The boys began to laugh. I fell on my knees and started to cry. "B-But Sonic........ why?'  
  
Sonic stood up to me. He was a lot taller. "Amy Rose, I now, "he paused and the other boys came up, "to death!" Then his foot came somewhere very close to my head. I screamed.  
  
NEXT MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Shadow was shaking me. "AMY!! AMY WAKE UP!" I woke up, my eyes full of tears. "Shadow............" I hugged him and cried. "I-It was awful!" I explained my dream to him. He nodded as if he understood. "Amy, its ok. I'm right here in case you need me.  
  
"Shadow, I have something to say to you......."  
  
"Amy I have something to say to you ." we said in unison.  
  
I started. "Shadow, you go first."  
  
"Amy, I-I-I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
I almost leapt back.  
  
"Shadow, I love you too."  
  
He picked me up into his arms and kissed me.  
  
"Shadow, I'm so glad we met up. I love you so much. Please don't let me go."  
  
"Amy, I'll never let you go."  
  
It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this light. Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? Now I know who you are and I, I'm With You.  
  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! That was a really nice fic!! R&R no flames plz.. 


End file.
